As long as we're together, everything is okay
by erinlightwoodbane
Summary: Makoto is being bullied at school and Rin comforts him. Rated T just to be safe.


**I do not own Free! Or any of its characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **MAKOTO POV:**

It was not a surprise to Mokoto that people liked Haru more than him, because what wasn't to like? He was gorgeous, smart and a great swimmer.

Mokoto was used to never being in the spotlight but he always acted like he didn't care.

But he did.

However, Mokoto was always the center of peoples conversations whenever he wasn't with Haru.

For some reason, the boys in Mokotos classes all seemed to hate him, but when he was with Haru, he was safe.

But when he was alone? That was another story.

Mokoto knew that he shouldn't let the other boys words and actions get to him...but they did.

Because Makoto was to kind and sweet to ignore them.

Which was part of the reason he was hated.

When Makoto was younger, his mother had told him to always be kind, no matter what, to always smile because there was not enough happiness in the world.

Makoto grew up with those words.

Being kind, gentle and sweet was all part of Makoto being Makoto.

After all, Makoto had never thought kindness was a bad thing. Why should it be?

And then highschool had started and Makoto had been teased relentlessly because of this.

He was pushed in the hallways, and at times, had words so hurtful shouted at him that he wished he were dead.

This was one of those times.

Acko Shigochiyo was a guy in Makato's math class who basically thought that he ran the school.

He was quarterback on the school football team alongside his 3 'friends' who followed him around everywhere.

Acko was even taller that Makoto, and twice as bulky.

He had cornered Makoto on the way to swimming practice, following closely behind while taunting him.

At first he had been fine, ignoring him, but as more of the insults came, Makoto could feel the hurt building up in his chest, along with a surprising amount of rage.

"I mean, why the hell were you even born, you gay piece of shit." Acko growled.

Makoto felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes and suddenly felt ashamed. _What would Rin do?_ Makoto asked himself.

Over the past months, although he would probably never admit it, Makoto had fallen hard for the red haired swimmer and the two were now dating.

And before Makoto even had the chance to think about what he was saying, he turned to Acko, flashed him a grin and said, "You wish I was gay don't you?"

Which was a bad idea to say the least.

And then Makoto was on the floor, fists slamming into his face furiously.

Acko then stood up, his eyes harsh and dangerous as he told makoto, "You better watch your back Tachibana."

And with a final kick to his ribs, Acko stalked off.

Bruises were already starting to form by the time Makoto caught a look at himself in the locker room's mirror.

There was a gash on his lower lip and his high cheekbones had turned purple from the beating.

There was nothing he could do to hide it, and so he strode out of the changing room, looking more confident that he felt.

But Makoto's heart was bigger than his body and he couldn't help but feel hurt at Acko's cruel words.

As he walked into the sunlight, there was a sudden, sharp silence and he noticed that even Haru had stopped swimming.

 **HARU POV:**

Haru wasn't concentrating on anything around him other than the water which propelled him forwards.

But he still stopped when he noticed that he couldn't hear anything anymore.

Reluctantly, Haru paused and looked up.

Makoto was walking towards Rei and Nagisa, who were both speechless, but something was different about him.

His shoulders were tense, his whole body on edge.

Frowning, Haru tilted his head sideways and saw what the other two swimmers were looking at.

A deep gash ran down Makoto's lower lip and his high cheekbones were badly bruised.

"What happened Mako-chan?" Nagisa exclaimed, his normally bright, happy eyes, wide with worry for his captain.

Makoto smiled and instantly, Haru knew it was fake.

"I ran into a wall." Makoto states sheepishly, his laugh forced and tight.

"You're so clumsy Mako-chan!" Nagisa says with a loud laugh.

Rei smiles but his eyes are full of concern and suspicion.

From across the pool, Makoto's bright emerald eyes meet Haru's, he smiles but his entire posture screams _help me._

After practice, Haru corners Makoto when the locker room is empty, deciding to start with a normal conversation.

" What are you doing now?" Haru asks quietly.

"Going over to Rin's house." At this, Makoto's eyes light up and his whole figure visably relaxes. It's the same when Haru mention Makoto to Rin.

They walk in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Haru asks about what his mind is really trained on, "What really happened Makoto? I know you're lying about the whole, I ran into a wall thing." Haru states, getting straight to the point.

After a moment of quiet, Haru hears Makoto sigh before saying, "I ran into some random guy and he accidently pushed me into his locker."

Haru nearly snorts because no one would _ever_ push Makoto. He's tall, handsome and strong.

But as he looks at Makoto, Haru knows there's no point in pushing him because judging by Makoto's expression the conversation is closed.

After Makoto leaves, Haru grabs his phone and decides to warn Rin.

 **Haruka: Makoto showed up to practice hurt today, and he won't tell me what's up so maybe you could find out?**

Rin answers a few moments later:

 **Rin: Seriously? If he's not telling you then I doubt he'll tell me...**

Haru snorts inwardly because Makoto and Rin tell each other _everything._

 **Haruka: He's your boyfriend.**

Rin doesn't reply to that.

 **RIN POV:**

True to his word, Makoto soon turns up at his doorstep, with bruises on his soft cheeks and a cut on his dark rose lips.

His heart flutters as Makoto sends Rin a small, soft smile that makes Rin's heart soar whenever he is lucky enough to see it.

It's not like the usual, big grins he gives everyone, it's soft and gentle and just so _Makoto_ that he feels weak in the knees.

Rin knows he sounds unbelievably sappy but he couldn't care less because Makoto is his and he is Makoto's.

Wordlessly, Rin pulls Makoto into a hug and Makoto rests his head on Rin's shoulder, his beautiful eyes closed.

Rin knows Makoto well enough now to know that he is hurting but he says nothing about it, happy to comfort his boyfriend.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Makoto admits, finally letting his guard down, his expression full of honesty and love.

"Me too." Rin answers with a happy smile and drags his boyfriend into his room before shutting the door.

They talk about everything _but_ Makoto's injuries and when Rin is going to say something, Makoto beats him to it.

He lies in Rin's arms, his head buried in his chest as Rin runs his fingers through his chocolate coloured hair.

"A guy hit me today." Makoto whispers, his voice sounding so small that Rin's heart breaks and he pulls Makoto into him tighter, the beginning of fury coursing through his veins, because somebody hurt Makoto.

 _His_ Makoto.

Why would anyone even think of doing that? Everyone loves Makoto! It's impossible not to, really.

His smile alone can make anyone come out of their shy shell.

Rin swallows his rage, but a plan is already forming in his mind.

"Why?" Rin asks, eyes flashing with anger but his voice soft and patient.

"He didn't like that I was gay." Makoto admits, sounding upset.

"Who?"

" Some guy on the football team." Makoto laughs bitterly, and Rin can sense how annoyed Makoto is.

"So he just hit you for no reason?" Rin questions, confused.

"He was making some comments about how I shouldn't be alive because I'm gay and I snapped and asked him if he wishes I was." Makoto mumbles, blushing.

Rin laughs, "Good on you!" He pauses before saying, "I'm sorry that you got hit but at least you stood up for yourself."

Makoto nods, smiling. "Yeah. I mean everyone in the school knows."

"How?"

Makoto shrugs. "I dunno. It might be the fact that whenever a girl asked me out, I declined and Haru told them we were married..."

"Why would he say that?" Annoyed by the jealousy swirling in his stomach.

"Well we got 'married' when we were both around 6 years old and Haru's grandma had told him that you married the person you loved the most and well..." He trails off at the end.

"Too bad your taken."

"Well I'd rather date you than Haru!" Makoto says with a grin, back to his usual smiling self.

"I love Haru, but there's only so much mackerel I can take!" He exclaims.

"That's good. I wouldn't have wanted to kill him." Rin says, his tone seriously.

"Rin!"

"What? I wouldn't want to share my boyfriend for the world. I mean he's ridiculously gorgeous, smart and kind and the most amazing guy in the universe." Rin states, looking Makoto in the eyes.

Makoto raises an eyebrow, "You're cheating on me?" he questions with a laugh.

"No, I would never. I mean you, you idiot."

He leans forward and catches Makoto's lips with his own.

And soon Rin is on top of him, kissing him softly, but with passion.

"I love you." Rin says honestly.

"I love you to." Makoto replies, already unbuttoning Rin's shirt, in response to Rin doing the same to his.

And as long as they were with each other, then nothing else mattered.


End file.
